


Total Drama: Among the Imposter

by Proartistimo



Series: Total Drama Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of death not gonna lie, Emergency Button, F/M, Gay Jokes, Gen, Imposter be like, M/M, Noco's weird, Sorry if I kill off your favorites :), Sus...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proartistimo/pseuds/Proartistimo
Summary: 10 astronauts that you might know get on a spaceship and do tasks to fix the ship. But two of them are aliens and they are trying to kill the rest. Will they make it out alive? Find out on Total Drama Among The Imposter!
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V
Series: Total Drama Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Total Drama: Among the Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Just note that if the astronauts get thrown out the spaceship, they will come back in the next one. And the imposter will comeback next time even if thrown out of the spaceship. Only astronauts who get killed will not comeback.

I signed up on a contract to go to space, but I'm kinda weary about it. All of my friends are doing it and I don't want to come off as rude. So I signed up to go to a random planet to fix a ship. Seems a little odd, but as long as I get to see my little buddy again, I will be happy. I just have to take a dump first. But then off to the place of FUN!!!

Ok, I finished pooping and I have a major hemorrhoid. I'm kinda concerned for my health but not really. So I got dressed in my yellow astronaut suit and headed to the location of where the spaceship would launch from. I got out of my car to see two other astronauts arguing. They were the same height, but I could tell their differences. One was in a lime suit, a masculine body, and had a knife. The other one had a orange suit on, a ton of curves, and had a list in their hand. I knew exactly who they were, so I ran over to them but fell halfway there, landing on my face right below them.

"Dude, you ok?" Asked the lime astronaut.

"Who cares, we need to talk about your piercings next," Said the annoying orange one. "Maybe we should just rip them out?"

"Duncan, is that you?" I questioned.

"No way! Owen, my man! It's been a while!"

"Yeah! And I'm guessing that's Courtney in orange?" I said.

I saw their faces through their suits. Duncan looked a lot older and had all black hair. It was long and flowed down his shoulders. Courtney looked fairly the same, but she dyed her hair dark brown.

"Yep, she is still talking about how to fix my piercings 5 years later." Duncan said. "And now she's pregnant."

"Dude, congrats! I knew it would all turn out right in the long run!"

"Well maybe I didn't. I never thought I'd end up with a criminal like him." Courtney said.

"Well maybe I thought I would end up with Lady Gaga!" Duncan yelled. "Just to get away from you!"

"Aw, you guys are cute!" I squealed.

I grabbed them and hugged their tiny bodies. They gasped for air as they pulled away and started arguing with each other again. I noticed a few more vehicles pull up and I was super confused who they could be. The two astronauts in vehicle one came out first. One of them had a white suit on, was tall, and had their arm around the person in purple. The one with the purple suit on had thick thighs, was kinda tall, and was walking in a strut. I had an idea of who the white one was, but would I be right? I'm usually as dumb as Lindsay, so I was kinda scared to say their names. I went over to them anyways and said the first name that came to my mind.

"Hey Tyler! How you doing booty!"

That didn't come out right. Just like my poop earlier, it was too fertile. I might have guessed wrong, but maybe I'll be right about this person...

"Hey Lindsay, also! You lookin fine! Hehehe..."

They took off their helmets and I was stunned. It was definitely not Tyler and Lindsay. It was Alejandro and Heather! Alejandro flipped his hair back with his spicy moustache. And Heather actually looked hot! She looked exactly the same but her curves were more natural. I loved their new looks, but I also missed their old ones. All of a sudden, they both came storming towards me.

"Owen, I am not Lindsay!" Heather shouted at me. "She is the complete opposite of me!"

"Sorry, you both have similar bodi-"

"Hey big guy! It has been too long. I'm sorry how I treated you back then and I hope we can be friends now!" Alejandro said.

"Oh, sure thing!" I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Ok buddy." 

Alejandro took his hand off and went over to talk to Courtney and Duncan. Heather did the same. I heard a loud honk from the other vehicle and who came out looked funny. They were wearing a cyan suit, had a tiny body, and was very short. I already knew who this one was, since they had a convertible and a picture of a random girl on the side of the vehicle. They jumped out and was walking with their finger guns. 

"Sup, yo!"

"Cody, you fly!" I said.

"Dude, after all this time, I'm rich!" Cody boasted.

"Oh yeah, I heard. The Drama Brothers were in the magazine this weekend! I like your new song, My Ex is a Stalker!"

"Yeah, great song!" Duncan shouted from the other side of the launch site.

"I wrote it myself!" Cody said.

"That's cool and all, but how's Justin?" I asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Cody replied.

"Just fine, or hotter?"

"Owen, are you bi?" Cody said.

"Uh, maybe" I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you are," Alejandro said. "You kissed my hand."

I ran over to Duncan and Courtney to escape the conversation. My heart was pounding and I didn't want to look bad. I looked around for the next car, and right then another car appeared. The car was oldish and had loud music blasting through the windows. They walked out of the SUV and they unpacked their trunk. They pulled out five water bottles and four candy bars. They stuck it in their bag and shut the trunk. They had on a green suit, was as tall as me, and had big feet. They stopped in front of Cody.

"So, we are going on tour in a couple of weeks soon, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Trent." Cody said.

"Oh hey, dude! How's your sex life been?" I stood there as they stared at me.

"Okay, anyways, I have been doing really good since our band blew up." Trent said.

"Yeah, we've been havin fun with ladies, guys, and money!" Cody bragged.

"Cool, but you didn't answer the question..." I said.

"I'm not gonna answer that Owen!" Trent exclaimed.

I felt bad so I busted in on Heather and Courtney's conversation.

"So I've been using birth control non stop since Al and me have started having fun." Heather whispered.

"I know what you mean," Courtney said, "Until I got pregnant, I was going bananas over the thing!"

"BANANAS! I LOVE BANANAS! SO MUCH POTASSIUM!!!" I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Owen! That was our private conversation!" Courtney shouted.

"Sorry, it's true though!" I said.

"Ugh, can the next car come in already?!" Heather threaten.

And it did. The next car was a black 2018 Chevrolet truck. The person steps off the bar on the Truck. The person was in a blue suit, was relatively short, and had a bad attitude. I had a feeling that this was Gwen, but I was kinda uncertain. This time I wasn't gonna blurt out their name. Just like my poop earlier.

"Hey, you!" I yelled across the parking lot.

"Sup bitch." Gwen said.

"Gwen, don't use profanity like that!" Trent shouted.

"It's been years and you still think you can tell me what to do?!" Gwen yelled at him. "Bailing challenges, acting all nice, why Trent?! Why?"

"I'm sorry Gw-" Trent was interrupted by Gwen.

"Enough!"

Gwen stormed off as I watched in shock. Trent sat down and looked at the ground. I could tell he was upset, so I knew I needed to back off. Half a hour passed by and still no more cars, until I saw two cars magically pull up at the same time. The two people stepped out of the car. One was wearing a brown suit, super skinny, yet tall. The other one was in a pink suit, kinda thick, and was for some reason, short. I couldn't help waiting anymore for people to show up, so I ran over to the brown one and squeezed them. The guy tried to pull away, but my grip wasn't gonna let me down now!

"GOSH, let me GO!!!"

I knew it! It was Harold! That means that the other person is Leshawna! It would make sense for both of them to show up in the same vehicle, and how they were all awkward walking over to us. I let go of Harold and I picked up Leshawna. She was basically the same, but her bagongas were bigger. Oh no! Why did I look there! Stupid Owen!

"Hey big guy! I missed you a lot!" Said Leshawna.

She stopped hugging me and walked over to Courtney to start talking. I wasn't gonna listen in on them or barge in because I had already done that and I think it would just hurt me more than help...

"So Owen, what have you been up to since Ridonculous Race?" Harold asked.

"Well, I have started a cow farm for some good cheese, I got a job at Dairy Queen to rack up some extra cash for my mom, and I have started talking to Izzy again!" I said.

"Wow dude, that's a lot of stuff in five years. Oh, and nice moustache, bro!" 

Harold pointed at my face right where I've grown my twisty moustache. I notice that Harold also had some facial hair. He had a beard that was coarse and flaky, and some upper lip hair. He was looking fresh in the look category and in the money category. Being in the Drama Brothers gets you rich and famous, so he is living the life! Kinda wish I were him now, just because I want to impress Izzy. As Harold and I looked into each others eyes, the other car started honking. One of them stepped out of the car and took a sip of their coffee. They put their helmet back on and did something behind the vehicle. I couldn't tell because I am blind and bad angle. Anyways, they opened the other door and kicked the person in what seemed to be the kiwi's. The person fell out of the vehicle as the other one started stomping towards us. They were in a black suit, peckish, and could either be male or female. For the other person, they were wearing a red suit, was very buff, and had tacky shoes on. The one in black took their helmet off and my eyes were met with a glorious sight. It was Noah!

"Isn't it just great to see you guys again?" Noah said. Everyone stood there staring at him. "I hate my life!"

"Come on buddy, you should love the people around you!" I said.

"Yeah, maybe ask Tyler!"

The red one stood up and grabbed his cockadoodledoo and slowly walked over to Noah. He was more muscular, due to him probably working out at the gym more. Noah had longer hair, also more muscle, and he was as tall as Duncan. This day is the best day of my life!

"What about me?" Tyler asked.

"Are you and Lindsay a thing? Because you have a sexy collar bone!" I said.

"And you're not straight." Noah smirked.

"Hello, and welcome to my ship," Said Chris, "You will be on a journey through space, and repairing my ship on the way there! Unfortunately, only 10 astronauts can ride."

"No, the application said 12!" Courtney blabbered.

"True, but I can bend the application. This was really to reunite you all!"

I realized that 2 people were gonna have to stay here on Earth. If that is true, maybe it should be me? No, I have to make Chris have all 12 of us board the ship. Just how? Oh, I know! We punch Chris in the face and then steal his ship! That could work, but a more thought-out plan should work. I'll let him finish talking first.

"So, which 2 of you 12 are not riding?" Chris asked.

We all stood there in silence looking at each other. It seemed like we all wanted to ride, all but Noah and Gwen. I think that they might not want to come, so they will leave and I'll never see them again! No, they can't leave. I have to make sure everyone is fine with who stays, even if Noah isn't...

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun!


End file.
